Dia's Story
by Phantomly Wicked
Summary: One of four stories about four brave woman figuring out who they really are and falling in love for the first and last time. The story of three, one goes home, one goes away to change and one who is left to miss both. No Slash. I hope you enjoy R&R please
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming the works of JRR Tolkien if there is anything in here that you have read in his works or seen in Peter Jackson's movies, it is not mine. Brilmar, Vardaiawen, Thaurfac, Dominic, etc... are mine, but the story setting is the works of the genius Tolkien  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
In The Beginning Chapter 1  
  
She was smiling in spite of herself. This was one of her favorite past times: giving the prince nightmares. She wasn't a witch, no, but she had powers others didn't. After a while she decided he was boring her and she went back to her room.  
The next morning at breakfast she sat down next to him with a large, satisfied, smile on her face. "Good morning Prince Legolas," she said with a false, respectful bow. "How did you sleep last night?"  
"Quite well actually, I dreamed you were being chased around by a large mountain troll," he smiled a devious smile.  
She let out a small laugh. "Some how, I think it was you who was being chased by the troll."  
His smile faded and he turned to his father. "Father, she's done it again, she haunted me last night."  
"Little Bella, is this true?" asked the king.  
She put on an innocent look. "Yes sir, but he pushed me into the lake yesterday, and it was only one dream, and I won't do it again, I promise."  
The king shrugged, "You see, all's fair in love and war."  
"Um... your majesty, would you happen to know when Princess Arwen will be here?" she asked anxiously, "I will be much nicer to Legolas once she's here."  
"I saw her coming from the west, not a day's ride away."  
Her eyes lit up. She jumped up in excitement and skipped off outside, but clumsily ran into Legolas's older brothers. "Good morning Brilmar, Thaurfac, Dominic."  
"Good morning Feé," they laughed.  
  
Arwen, Legolas and Vardaiawen (Bella, Feé, and Dia, are her nicknames) had gotten together every summer since they could ride horses. Now they were 110 (11 in man years.)  
Vardaiawen didn't have and brothers or sisters, so they (Legolas and Arwen), and their siblings were her family. She didn't have a mother or father either, so Galadriel and Celeborn were her main caretakers. She was known is most all lands, mainly tales and legends. She traveled most everywhere. She was famous, or rather infamous, because she, just like Legolas, was a trouble maker. She never really seemed to get into trouble for the havoc she caused. She knew how to sweet talk her way out of every situation she had come across. And she knew how to make her way right into your heart.  
She was as wild and as fast as the wind. Her confidence in every one and every thing was amazing. She was witty and courageous, but her arrogance was none. Males all fell under her spell, whether they be elf, man, dwarf, hobbit, or other wise. Her spell over man, wasn't one of magic, but of charm and beauty. People were very interested in her, because she was unlike other elves. She had wild and adventurous feeling to her. She always brought a feeling of life and difference to the courts of men when she visited. Although she did have magic, she new not how to use it.  
All three of them were the best of friends; only, Legolas and Dia had much rivalry. It was all in good fun, and very evened out. Legolas was better at archery and twin blades; while Dia was better at swordsmanship and riding. Arwen was the graceful one, who enjoyed laughing at them when they did something stupid, and being able to do it better; she was also the one to settle rows between the two, evenly. Without her there, the two would wreak havoc.  
  
Sixty years went by and Dia decided she was tired of her usual life; she wanted to go out exploring. She wanted to train her magic and better use it. To do so, she had to better her senses and abilities. She needed to learn the twin blade. She was as good as she was going to get at archery by now; so the blade is all she needed to learn.  
Meaning she had to - hesitantly, but still - ask Legolas for help. She had to admit, he certainly had matured over the past few years; but still thought he might try to rub it in her face. (They were no 170 - to see how old they look, take off the last digit, and that is how old they look in man years. They stop aging at 300; and start again at 4,000.) He wasn't as arrogant, though he still was; but just as much a rival.  
"Of course I will, I wouldn't want you to die on my account, besides, Arwen is no good at sword play." He winked, "And I just love you too much to not."  
"Yes, but I'm not your baby sister to protect, and anyways, I've no need of protection.  
"That's what you think," he smiled his charmingly devious smile. "I'll protect you if I want; it's my job as a blood friend."  
(A long time ago, when the three of them were 50, they made cut on their wrists and joined blood.)  
"So, when do you want to start?"  
"Now if possible," she said walking with him back to her room.  
"You want to be rid of us so soon?"  
"Oh don't say that, you know I don't. I adore it here, and every thing about it. I just, I just want to master my powers before they master me."  
"I know."  
They walked into her room and she picked up her outfit she had set aside. "Hmm, hmm.." she cleared her throat.  
"Oh, right, sorry." He turned around.  
"I just don't see why you have to leave now; or why I can't come with you."  
"It might be too dangerous," she stated simply as he scoffed. "The heir to the throne of Mirkwood cannot die before he claims the throne."  
"So it's okay for you, a queen, to die, but not me?"  
"No, but, I do have magic." She paused. "And I'm not a queen," she finished stubbornly. "Besides, I want to surprise you."  
"Okay. I'll take the latter."  
"Okay let's go."  
He turned around. "Wait. isn't that mine," he said indicating the outfit.  
"Correction, it used to be yours. You tower of me now," he smiled at this, "and you grew out of it." She grabbed her blades, "Let's go."  
They went to the stables and got their horses. They rode over to their challenge place by the lake. Jumping off their horses, Vanesse and Beau sped away. Legolas sat down on a large rock, "Okay, show me what you can do; the target is behind you."  
She pulled the blades out and threw them at the target, completely missing it. Surprisingly enough Legolas didn't laugh. "Okay, we a have a lot of work to do." He jumped up and went to retrieve her blades. "You have no technique, and no sense of aim."  
She wasn't offended by this, it was very true. "That's probably why I am so horrible at archery too, and very good at riding and swordsmanship. All you do in sword play is swing a hunk of metal."  
He laughed, "Give yourself a bit more credit. Your hand eye and hand foot coordination is very good."  
He sheathed the blades on her back. He stood right behind her, his body against hers. He placed his hands on the outside of hers. "Let's use that to help you with this," he whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and it was comforting.  
He reached her hands back to her blades. In one swift movement he had made her throw it. "Now you try it with the other hand." She look at the one already thrown, it was in the dead center of the target, tip first. He kept his hand on hers as she reached back, and tried to throw it in the same motion. She watched as if flew... as it flew toward a person. He ducked out of the way just in time. It was Thaurfac.  
"He looked up from the ground at her with giant eyes, she rushed over to him as Legolas started laughing. "You almost killed me!" he said surprised.  
"It serves you right, sneaking up on us like that," Legolas laughed out, smacking his knees in laughter.  
"I know," said Dia, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"You should have seen the look on your face," Legolas said, obviously still laughing, near tears. A smile crept onto Dia's face, as she remembered all the pranks Thaurfac had pulled on Legolas when they were younger. "All- all those times, that look, almost makes, all those times worth it," said the delirious Legolas.  
Thaurfac stood up with a hand from Dia. "Father just wanted to know where you two were off to. I'll let him know that you'll be out late tonight."  
"Tell him I am teaching Dia the twin blades; also tell him she is getting better."  
He scoffed as he ran off. By that time the sun was high up in the sky. "That sun sure is beating down; it sure is dreadfully hot," she said with an added smile.  
"Legolas laughed at her statement- elves don't feel the heat of the sun or the coldness of snow. "Well then, how would you feel about going for a swim?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
"Yes, so I figured," he mumbled.  
She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the rocky steps up to the waterfall. She started first by pulling off her tunic, and then her pants, but left on her shirt. She climbed up the steep rocks. Legolas was still undressing by the time she was to the top. Without any thought, she dove clumsily into the water. When she finally came up for a breath Legolas was no where to be found. Then all of the sudden, she heard yelling. She looked up just in time to him run off the waterfall. Once in the water her came up behind her and dunked her under.  
They had been splashing and jumping around for around two hours when something they didn't expect to happen, did. Thaurfac was standing there, laughing, with their clothes in his hands.  
"You know, you should never laugh at someone, and then leave your clothes unattended." He looked at Dia, "I'm sorry love, but if I leave your clothes he might take them, I'll have to take them too."  
"Yes, but you see, I all I have is this shirt, and my undergarments. Do you think you could trade me my shirt for pants?"  
"Yes, but only because you helped me up, and you're just so darn cute." He winked. "I'll leave them up here so they can be dry, throw me your shirt."  
She did. He left the ants sitting on the big rock Legolas had sat on before, as he skipped away laughing. A few moments later they decided to get out and practice more.  
"Let's try this once more, maybe this time without interruptions."  
She fixed her blades on her back and got into line with the target. He stood against her once more, his bare skin on hers, his breath on her neck. Dia had chills running down her spine. He reached hr hands to grab the blades. One swift moment and it was where it went the first time he threw it. She tried to do the same, it hit the edge of the target on the, sharp, side of the blade and stuck.  
They practiced until the sun was set, and got no further than they were before. Every time it landed on its side. "Come on Legolas, the sun is set, we can go back now." She whistled loudly, and within minutes the two horses can running toward them. They both jumped on effortlessly, and rode off. She took down her hair and threw her arms out to the sides. Her eyes were closed as she spoke. "I feel like I could fly."  
Legolas looked over at her and smiled, she gave him a warm feeling inside. "Try it," she said laughing.  
He closed his eyes and put his arms out to his side. The wind blew over his bare skin and he felt magical, almost like. almost like he could fly. She was watching him do it and bade him to feel the same way she did; like an eagle, high in the sky.  
They got off their horses before they got back, so as to be less noticeable. They decided to go up to her room first; she could give him a shirt. Her room was on the tower Teliâ. The only reason why they decided to go to her room first, is because none of the other rooms on that tower had a southwestern exposure, and because it had a large tree that you could climb up to it.  
She climbed up first and him shortly after her. Just as he got over a voice called from down below. "Feé, is that you? What are you doing?" It was Dominic.  
"Um. yeah, it's me, I just went for a swim and couldn't find my clothes in the dark; I am improperly dressed. So I decided to come up this way."  
"Oh, okay, well be careful."  
"Okay, I will."  
She looked back at Legolas as if to scream. A few minuets later they started tlking again. "I am going to miss doing these things with you," he said, with a sad, but devious- always devious- grin.  
"Come here," she motioned for him. Once he was closer she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. "I wont be gone that long," she whispered, "and even if I am, nothing will change." He wrapped his arms around her. "We will always be friends forever." She held him tighter. "Besides, I can't leave just yet, we should do what damage we can while our better half isn't here."  
A small laugh escaped from his lips. "So it's a promise, friends forever, no matter where your travels take you."  
"Or yours"  
"Or mine," he pulled back, with his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Meet me tomorrow at dawn by the water fall, and we'll make it official." She smiled and nodded as she turned to get him a shirt. "Is there anything else, anything I need to bring, or anything?"  
"Yes," he took the shirt and pulled it down over his head, "a white dress, make it a little fancy." He stepped out the door, and before he turned to go he said, "Remember, at dawn."  
"At dawn," she repeated.  
  
She had someone wake her up just before dawn.  
  
When she woke up, she immediately got dressed in her dress, and pt her head band on. Her dress showed the tops of her arms and shoulders, and was a little low cut, but very graceful. She had no breakfast. Silently, she made her way down to the stables.  
Beau (her black mare, with with mane) was waiting expectantly for her. As she rode into the forest her dress billowed out behind her. Legolas was waiting for her by the waterfall. She jumped down and came to stand in front of him and Beau rode off into the forest.  
He took her hands cupped in his and held them close to his chest. "Are you ready?" She nodded with a smile. He kept just one of her hands in his, and led her into the forest. A whole area was set up, a book and a candle. He swallowed hard, "Now, I'm going to have to kiss you. Is it okay?"  
The way he was acting, nervous, made her smile. He was starting to blush and his palms were getting sweaty. "It's fine," she laughed.  
"It's what the book says." He paused looking at her. "We should start." How he wished he could get into her head; just figure out what she was thinking. What he didn't know is that she was thinking the same thing. He pulled out a dagger from its satchel. "We need to cut our hands, and mix our blood. You know like what we did with Arwen."  
"Yeah"  
He cut his hands open and handed the dagger to her. Once she cut her hands open, he put the dagger away. They entwined fingers and the blood mixed. "Okay, here's the awkward part."  
"Only if we make it be," she stated wisely, with, of course, a smile.  
He leaned forward; they both closed their eyes just before their lips met. Right as they did so, they both go zapped, or rather shocked. Neither of them knew what had happened, so they just decided to continue. "I need your help with this." He held up the candle. She smiled softly and blew on it just as gently. They way it lit, looks just as if it was blow out, except backwards. They had finished.  
  
"If we hurry, we can make it to breakfast," Legolas said enthusiastically. 


	2. Returning Home

Returning Home Chapter 2  
  
A few months later, she set out on her journey. The goodbye was long and tiresome, as was the journey, but both were enjoyable, and worth it. She traveled to many places, but resided mainly in the kingdom of Gondor. Training with the young warriors, or reading up on the past with the elders. She gained many friends, and lost many too, while she was away. She was gone for 113 years, and by now she was 300.  
  
She was now very experienced in the way in which did things. She knew how to wield her magic and twin blades. Practicing with the warriors made her improve in many a thing. She was now very talented with the twin blades, and a bow and arrows.  
She had change while she was away, very much so. Her personality had changed the least, but for the better. She was now much more playful, but other than that her personality was the same. The thing about her that had changed the most were her looks. She was a grown elf, and had grown beautifully. She had now reached her aging stop.  
She was skilled in all of the known languages of Middle Earth, such as, Sindarian, Quenya, Dwarvish, Green and Grey Elvin, and the tongue of the Westernese; including the Black Tongue/ Orkish and Valinorian.  
She also found out something very important about herself, something that neither Legolas nor Arwen could figure out either. She figured out why she was called "Queen" or "Turinqui/ Taari". But that will be reveled later.  
  
She had known that ways of men for many past years, and now she was reentering the world of elves. She thought a surprise and sudden entrance would be the right way to do it; so one day when Legolas was out by the lake at their challenge spot, she decided to make her presence known.  
He was concentrating very hard, although it was not needed. He did need to keep his attention on what he was doing, but he couldn't keep his mind off Dia. Sure he had thought much about her in her days away, but more so in the past few days. He had sensed her aura, but did not know where she was. It was especially strong in this moment; that was the reason he was working on concentrating so hard.  
He suddenly thought he heard a noise come from somewhere to his left, and immediately his attention shifted towards it. "Who's there?! Make yourself know, or I may do harm to you."  
"Do not bestow harm upon me fair prince, I am only a weary traveler who has lost her way and cannot find it. Not that I think you could do much harm to me," he heard the person mumble.  
Her voice was familiar, but he couldn't see her or place the voice with the face. "Who are you, what is your name?"  
"If I have to tell you, than I think you should not know."  
He paused for a moment, thinking if he should ask, and risk making a fool of himself if it was not who he thought. He decided upon chancing it, "Dia?" He heard a small familiar laugh. She jumped down from a tree she was sitting in twenty feet away. His reaction to her was very strange, in the way that he didn't have one.  
"Legolas?"  
He was looking her up and down, without moving. "Dia?" She nodded. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as he swung her around. "When did you- how did you- where- how long- I-"  
"Shh," she stopped him. She paused looking at him. "My Legolas, you sure have grown," she looked up at him, still a whole foot taller than her; and that was saying something, because she wasn't short.  
"And you, look at yourself," he lifted her in his arms once more. "Where is Beau, do you travel alone?"  
"Slow down and take a breath," she laughed. "No I do not travel alone, Beau, is with y company."  
"How- how many is your company?" he asked uncertainly.  
"Two, two youth. I have seen just under sever generations of their family grow while I was away. I came when their forth (great-great-great) grandfathers were young."  
"How old are they, and what do they come for?" "Young, they are in the early 20's, just barely men. They came as escorts to me," Legolas laughed. "Don't laugh. And Because I asked them to come. Your father is fine with it."  
"My father knows, did you go to him first?"  
"No, but your father knows all that goes on in his forest."  
Before any more words could be exchanged, the sound of foot steps came to their ears. Dia didn't have enough time to turn around before she was surrounded in a mass of hugs. Brilmar took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. Dominic did the same.  
"We saw Beau and thought you might be here with Legolas. Turns out we were right."  
"How well you know me," she laughed. "But what of the two men? Have they been to meet the king yet?"  
"No, but we saw them just the same. Thaurfac should be bringing them here momentarily."  
"No, we're here now." He smiled at Dia as she turned around to face him. "Little Feé." He hugged her warmly.  
"What are your companions' names?" asked Dominic.  
"Oh, right, where are my manners. This," she indicated the tall brunette, "is Astes. And this," the blonde, "is Ashtine. They are cousins. This is Brilmar, Thaurfac, Dominic, and Legolas. My very own princes."  
"You all look just as she described you," said Astes.  
  
This will be updated, it just take me a long time to type it all up as well as write it. But I do have almost all three of the four stories written up! 


	3. Conversations With Kings

Conversations With Kings Chapter 3  
  
The carried on in conversation for a little while longer. "Yes, well, Feé, you have been here, I don't know how long, and have yet to see the king; that will make him very upset." Brilmar threw her over his shoulder and started walking away towards the castle.  
"Hey! Put me down! There is still something I need to tell Legolas."  
"I'[m sorry love, but I cannot do that. He has been waiting for you for many days now."  
"Will you at least out me down?"  
"Nope, I do not trust you."  
"Oh that's lovely."  
He set her down only just before the front bridge. The doors opened by themselves for her and she made her way inside. She did not pause to make her presence know, but went straight to the king's sitting room. No doubt in her mind that that is where he was; ever watching her and his kingdom in its entirety.  
She knew him all too well. He was waiting for her in his wood carven throne. "Your highness, I am glad to see you journeyed well," the King addressed her.  
"'Your Highness'? Why do you address me so formally? You would not address your sons so. Why do you address your daughter in that way? To me you are Atar°, and I am but Selde¹."  
"So it is true then, the Queen has come to her kingdom."  
"No," she got down on one knee, "I have come you yours."  
He smiled. "You have been coroneted? Did you accept your throne?"  
"I have not throne, there was no coronation. I would have no other coronate me than my childhood father."  
"Well then, we shall arrange it. My Selde, you may not go without a throne in my kingdom. You shall be coroneted and then we shall celebrate!"  
"But Atar, I do not yet want to be known. I was to prove myself first."  
"You are the Mânawenûz² Inioil³ of this earth you need not prove yourself," he sighed, "but we shall do as you wish. We will keep you coronation a secret and your celebration - that we will have - will be one of you homecoming."  
"Thank you Atar." She hugged him and he hugged her back. There was very few that he would allow to do this.  
"Now go rest. We start celebrating at sundown and do not stop until the night is gone. Your coronation shall be very soon. Someone will come to get you."  
"First, if it is alright, I must explain a few things to Legolas." The king nodded in reply.  
  
She found Legolas out in the Main Hall. "Legolas, I must speak with you. Will you walk with me for a moment?"  
"Yes, of course."  
She waited until they were in the forest to start speaking. "Legolas, do you remember all those times when Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Atar called me 'Queen', and we never knew why?" He nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well no we do. I don't really know how to tell you this."  
"Just tell me, don't worry," He smiled his same old devious smile.  
She took a deep breath in and let it out.  
"Okay.." I know it was short, but I felt that this should be a breaking point, though I'm sure you can guess what she's going to say. º Father ¹Daughter ²Blessed One ³Lily 


	4. Explanations

Explanations Chapter 4  
  
"Okay." she took a deep breath.  
"What ever you it is, you can tell me."  
"I know, the thing is, will you believe me?"  
"Dia, I have known you since I could know anyone. I think I know when you're lying. So I could tell you weren't telling me the truth. I will believe you no matter how irrational."  
"Okay then," she paused and took another deep breath. "The reason I am Queen - that sounds so odd coming from my mouth. The reason I am called Queen, the reason I have powers, is because, well, because I am daughter of Varda; Daughter of Manwë, High Ruler of Valinor. I live not in Valinor, but on Arda - which you can see. I am Queen of Arda, Queen of the Earth. I from the earth, you see, I am daughter of the earth, I was born of it. You see, the land we live on and it's animals, are my kingdom, they are mine to rule and they bend to my will."  
"But, why are you here then? How did you come into being? How are you an elf?"  
"I was born elf, and must live so until time come to leave these shores. The Vala and Valier walk among us, as our kind, though that is seldom happening anymore. But my parents did so; on this one special night they come together in love for one another. Since they were in the being of elves, I was born elf. I have found that I was given gifts by each of the Valar. Yes, even Morgoth, or Melkor."  
"Okay." Legolas responded awkwardly.  
Her tone changed to a much lighter one. "I must go rest now, big night." She stood up on the tips of her toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I will see you tonight."  
With that she walked up to her bedroom. She was surprised to see that it had been changed. Her bed was no longer there, but a new one was in its place, raised up in a platform. A moment later Legolas was beside her.  
"I forgot to mention to you, father had some things done to your room while you were away; I hope you like them." As soon as the last words came out of his mouth he was off.  
At a closer look she saw it was still her bed; and all of her things were the way she had left them. She climbed into her bed and was asleep within a minute - with her eyes closed.  
She woke up to the sound of humming, and was surprised to see Veboriel, or Veb, bustling around her room. Veb had almost been like a caretaker to Dia when she was younger, always getting her ready for celebrations, but only the ones in Mirkwood, for that is where she lived. Their friendship had grown very strong over that time.  
"Are you awake Dia?"  
"Uh. yeah, I guess so."  
"I have your dress and very thing ready for you."  
Dia smiled at her, "Veb?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it just me or does my room seem dirty and animal inhabited?"  
She laughed. "Well I do not know about animal inhabited, but yes, maybe dirty, and unlived in. Every thing is the same as you left it; with the exception of your bed." She sighed. "When you left, Legolas and the king had your door locked so no one could enter, well, maybe animals that fly. Your balcony door was left open. I also believe that I saw Legolas sneaking up into your room via that old tree a few times, but that is a different story. Not one thing was changed. Until about a week ago, your bed was redone, made fit for a queen." She looked Dia straight in the eye, but in a kind friendly way. "The whole kingdom was in mourning for a year. All, that is, except our youngest prince and angel, Legolas." Dia snorted at the thought of calling him an angel, but Veb continued as though she had done nothing. "He expected you to be back within that year, so he trained even harder. He didn't think it was quite fair that you got to go out of the boarders and train while he was stuck here, he still wanted to be able to beat you. And when you didn't come back in a year, he trained even harder, so as not to give you the advantage, some said, others say it was to keep his mind off of you; and still others say another thing, but that will not be spoken from my mouth." Dia looked at her oddly, but Veb only shook her head and continued. "He never gave up hope that you would be home in just one more day. One time he even left to find you. But he arrived right after you left in the other direction. He was only allowed to be gone so long, elst he would have gone after you; he was not permitted to chase you, when all knew you would win every time." Dia gave Veb another questioning look, clearly confused; but once more, Veb only continued to talk. She sighed. "Even then he did not give up hope that you would return to him. And then, you did. I dare say that is the first time he finished training early in all of the 130 years you were gone." "The only thing is," she started again, "is that you came with two men at your side. Dare I say that made him a little sad, but he was soon relieved when he learned you weren't 'with them' so to speak; and that they were only passing through." She paused. "What I am trying to say, though very delayed, and here I go delaying it more, is that we are very glad to have you back." Dia let out a small laugh, "I'm glad to be back." 


	5. The Coronation

Chapter 5 The Coronation  
  
Veb went over to Dia's closet and pulled out a dress. "This, is the dress will be wearing to your coronation."  
  
Dia looked at it, puzzled, "It is rather small is it not?"  
  
"Oh, but this is only the top, the bottom has yet to be brought up. It still needed some embroidering done to it."  
  
"Why is there a top and a bottom, not just one?"  
  
"Oh, you will see; it is very long."  
  
"H- How long?"  
  
"Quite," is all she said.  
  
A moment later some one had brought the bottom up. There were yards and yards of long, flowing, white silk. Dia was in awe just by the size of it. "It is time to get dressed."  
  
The bottom part had to go one first. The bottom part consisted of most of the fabric and it had simply two straps going over the shoulders and only started covering skin when it got to just below her hips. She laughed to herself as she tried to make her way through it. She then slipped on the top with ease. The top looked like a skin tight - on the legs - white dress,, that was cut up the front and up the back. The sleeves were very long, though not quite long enough to touch the ground. The font showed much cleavage and he back was bare.  
  
"Oh it looks wonderful Veb!"  
  
"You're not done just yet." Veb went over to the table beside Dia's bed and lifted a box that was sitting there. She brought it over by Dia. Veb opened the box toward Dia. The breath in Dia's body seemed to be taken right out of her. Inside the box were jewels, but they were the color clear, and looked to be water. There were four of them, each one bigger than the last. "The King would not tell who left them for you. He only said, 'They will reflect what ever she feels.' So here I am giving them to you."  
  
Veb took one out that was on a chain and hooked it to the back of the dress so it draped down her bare back. The next went around her waist; and then that was held on a band weaved through her hair. The last one was one a golden wire - weaved so minuet the chains were barely visible - fell right between her breasts.  
  
The moment the last jewel fell to her skin, they all changed to the form of her skin, melding to the exact shape.  
  
Dia was distracted from the jewels when a knock came to the door. Veb answered it and let the guest in. Dia turned around to see who it was, and came face to face with Legolas. The odd thing about this was, Dia was the speechless one, where as Legolas was the one smiling.  
  
"You look absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
  
"It is time to go now."  
  
Dia took the trail of her dress, draped it over her arm, and they were off to the stables. Legolas lifted Dia onto Beau and draped her dress over Beau's back. He then carefully jumped on in front of her and led them to the place where she was to be coroneted.  
  
He stopped her a ways into the forest, where the trees were beginning to thicken.  
  
"We are almost the, but you must get off Beau, we don't want them to hear us." He jumped down and then lifted her off. He set her trail long out, neatly behind her. He then took her hand in his and started walking in a direction left from Beau. "Now you mustn't say a word unless asked a non hypothetical question."  
  
She nodded.  
  
A few moments later Legolas was leading her past a few people. Dia was excited to see Arwen in that group; but did not show feeling, only looked toward the king. There were two thrones, one carved of wood, which the king was standing in front of; and the other, weaved of many branches with intricate designs needled into them. And beside Atar's throne, on a stand, was a small box with the legendary, noble Greenleaf carved into it. Once she had parted from Legolas's side, Atar motion for her to stand beside him.  
  
A few words and blessings were said before the king spoke directly to her. "Do you accept this throne and crown as a symbol of your acceptance of your realm and all of its being to which they belong?"  
  
Wow, that's a mouthful she thought. "Yes"  
  
"Do you accept the kingdom which has been placed in your hands and promised to care for and rule it with every ability you have?"  
  
She paused, some got a little uneasy at this slight pause, but she was just as determined as ever. "it will be a difficult task for just one person to rule over a kingdom as great as this, but I will try my hardest if my friends and family support me. I believe that with their help, guidance, and love, I will succeed. I do take my kingdom and promise to care for it to the fullest of my ability and even with some that I do not own."  
  
Atar took out of the box a small crown - that also had one of the jewels upon it-and came to stand behind her; holding it high. Slowly and carefully he lowered it upon her head.  
  
She felt her skin tingle, almost like power flowing through her. It felt, well, indescribable, overwhelming, and yet, wonderful.  
  
Slowly the jewels faded to a deep, dark, blue. She smiled as she felt her skin shock out from where the jewels lay upon her bare skin. Her body was taken over in the moment; by her emotions of happiness and joy, and her smile grew even bigger. It spread across her ace, wide and long, she seemed to glow.  
  
She was Queen. 


	6. Discoveries and Qualms

Chapter 6 Discoveries and Qualms  
  
After the coronation was done, Arwen, Dia, and Legolas stood apart from the rest if the group, greeting one another.  
  
"We should redo it now," stated Arwen excitedly. Both Arwen and Dia turned to look at Legolas.  
  
"Alright, I'll go excuse us to my father."  
  
He walked to his father and bowed his head cautiously. "Father, will you excuse Dia, Lady Arwen, and myself?" The king nodded knowingly and flashed him a grin that Legolas willingly returned.  
  
When Legolas returned to their side, they set off back towards the lake. Once at the lake they made their way over to the waterfall and pulled back the brush by the base.  
  
They always mixed blood in the same place. A small secret place under the waterfall, a cave if you will. The cave could only be found by those who already knew where it was, unless of course, you were Dia, Legolas, or Arwen who used to have a knack for finding secret places among the castle and in the forest.  
  
They sat down in a circle, their legs crossed before them. Arwen looked to Legolas. "Do you have a dagger?" he shook his head.  
  
"Oo, I do," Dia started pulling back her dress so her thie was exposed. Around it was a small, belt-like thing, with a dagger sheathed in it. Both Arwen and Legolas shook their heads. Dia giggled. "Veb would kill me if she knew I had this. I snuck it on when she wasn't looking. I do not think she would be very happy at all."  
  
"And for a good reason too," Arwen added.  
  
"It's very smart though," laughed Legolas, "Not that you could do much fighting it that dress, but all the same."  
  
Dia smiled and nodded. "I could knock out a few beasts with this trail; and we could use it for tripping purposes. I sure Atar would absolutely love that. He doesn't seem to like it much when I fight." She frowned, but a smile quickly reappeared to her face. She made small cuts on either of her palms; then passed the dagger to Arwen, then to Legolas.  
  
The joined hands and raised their faces towards the heavens, or what would be the heavens had there not been a cave ceiling over their heads. Once more they were united as the other's blood ran into their veins. Slowly, with their hands still joined their gazes lowered to one another. When Arwen's eyes dropped to the two of them they became very large.  
  
"What the-!" She ran out of the cave. She looked like a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped down her back.  
  
They ran out after her. "Arwen, what is it?!"  
  
"You," she pointed towards Legolas. "Or was it you?!" now towards Dia. They shook their heads, not understanding. "You two didn't happen to mix blood lately did you?" she asked in a nervous, faux-calmness way.  
  
"Yes," Dia stated calmly, "before I left."  
  
"Who set it up and arranged it?"  
  
"I did," said Legolas. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"So it was you, can I by any chance see the book you used, because no doubt, you being who you are, you used one?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
They headed back towards the castle in a storm of whipping material and breathing. If they had been seen they surely would have been questioned for this odd behaviour.  
  
They ran up to Legolas's room, for where he retrieved the book from its place. He handed it to Arwen.  
  
"Open it up."  
  
He opened it up to the same page as it had been on 130 years ago. "Look, what's wrong with that?"  
  
He pointed to the start of a new bind ceremony titled "Mellon." It started at the very end of the oage and continued on the next.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Arwen said oddly, turning the page. "Except for the fact of this," she pulled the page she had just turned apart. "There were two pages stuck together."  
  
Legolas and Dia looked puzzled at one another, and then to Arwen. "Well then if we didn't do the friendship binding," she asked, almost afraid to ask, "what did we do?" She looked at the book and saw the title of the next one, it was labeled "Melese." "Melese? Love?" She nearly fainted; the shock of what she had just read was so great. "So are you saying that we," she pointed to Legolas and herself. "So are we.."  
  
"Married?" Legolas finished in an exacerbated tone.  
  
Arwen nodded. Dia ran off to the lavatory where she became very sick for a few moments. Legolas sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Arwen sat next to him. "Well we didn't consummate it," mumbled Legolas hopefully.  
  
A few minutes later Dia came out, looking perfectly fine. She walked over to and sat down between the two. "It was just a simple mistake, nothing more. We're all friends here. There's nothing we can do about it now." She put her arms around the two. "Now, it's a beautiful day out; I, personally, think that a picnic would be wonderful, but that's only my thoughts."  
  
She stood up and turned to face them. Taking their hands, she pulled them to their feet. "Legolas, you go tell your father; Arwen, you go get some food, and meet me down in the stables when you're done." They nodded and smiled to her as she left.  
  
She made straight to her room to get out of this long dress she was in. 


	7. Picnicing

Chapter 7 Picnicing  
  
Very carefully she took off her dress and draped it over her bed. Walking over to her wardrobe, she picked out another, less fancy, dress. The dress was yellow and hung loosely. It had cleavage to it with long sleeves and a flowing bottom. Around her neck hung her necklace, and around her waist was another of the jewels on a chain. It was beautiful and matched the color of the sun outside.  
  
"Woo, I've really let Gandalf rub off on me," she thought out loud. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when I chose a dress over breeches for an outing." She sighed and turned to leave.  
  
She made her way down to the stables, stopping only to grab a blanket for the three to sit upon. Legolas and Arwen were already there, waiting by Vanesse's stable. They turned to look at her as she came in.  
  
"You ready to go?" asked Arwen.  
  
The food was already loaded onto the horses. The mounted their horses and rode out a ways to a meadow type area.  
  
The wind was blowing softly over the tall grasses and flowers. The sun was high in the pale blue sky. "Now this," she thought to herself, "is home."  
  
Dismounting, they unloaded the horses. Dia spread out the blanket while Arwen and Legolas unpacked the food.  
  
Nothing much was said while they ate.  
  
"Hmm." mumbled Dia. She got to her feet and skipped off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Arwen called at her.  
  
Dia said nothing and kept going. She came back a few moments later with an armful of flowers. Smiling broadly she threw them down in the center of the now cleared blanket. Both Arwen and Legolas looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Weave," she stated plainly, pulling out a few here and there. Arwen followed her lead and pulled out a few as well. "So. what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What did you do while you were away?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
She laughed. "Well that's a broad question; what specifically do you wish to know?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Well I traveled every where. As far east west north, and even south; but I mainly spent my time in The White City or Isenguard with the wizards. You know the two young men I travel with?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I have known the men of their families for over 200 years now; I grew up with most of them." She sighed. "Those little boys are dear to my heart. But they will pass on just as did their many fathers before them."  
  
"It is a sad like the mortals live."  
  
Legolas nodded dumbly, no longer paying attention to what either was saying. His focus was and Dia's hand; weaving madly, and she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing.  
  
Mystified at how fast her hands were moving, he asked, "H- How do you do that?"  
  
She laughed, looking to at her hands. "You see," she said speaking to him like a child. "I have certain talents; unlike certain people, who cannot even control their dreams. (*cough*Legolas*cough*)" His head shot up, nose flared. "Woo! I think I'm coming down with something."  
  
He flashed his eyes playfully.  
  
"Hmm," she mumbled, placing her finger to her lips dropping the flowers.  
  
She laughed as she jumped up and started running away. Legolas sat still for a moment. Arwen gave him a odd look, but he paid no heed to it. Other than saying, "I feel that need to give her a head start."  
  
As soon as he finished explaining he jumped up and went after her.  
  
She turned around and saw him gaining on her. Damn he was fast! Too bad she was in a dress.  
  
A few moments later he had caught up to her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to the ground. They rolled around for a little before he stopped on top of her. She was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You," he laughed as she threw her hands above her head, "are the biggest mischief maker I have even met before, and that's saying something, seeing as who my brothers are."  
  
"Yes, but at least I'm cute."  
  
"Ha, at least"  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she let out a very dramatic sigh.  
  
"Oh how good it is to be back."  
  
"It is wonderful to have to back."  
  
"I know, whilst I was away not of this would have been acceptable. The court at Gondor was quite strict when it came for how I was to act, or rather how Gandalf said I was act."  
  
Before he could say anything to her statement, both Arwen and one of the king's guards were upon them. Dia, smiling slightly, looked up into the face of the guard.  
  
All in one simultaneous movement, she: rolled Legolas odd of her, jumped up, threw her arms around the guard, and excitedly yelled: "Halman!"  
  
Halman had been almost like a grandfather to her.  
  
"You get here and you don't come say hi. I feel as though you no longer love me selda," he said embracing her tightly.  
  
"How could I not love you," she planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
They separated from the embrace, but Halman kept his hands on her shoulders. "I do not think your mentor would be very happy with your carelessness."  
  
"Oh he isn't my mentor; and besides, it is more care-freeness that carelessness. Gandalf is mentor; Saruman is just a grumpy old man. Not saying that Gandalf can't have his bad days; but he is just like a big teddy bear when you get his good side."  
  
Halman looked on her kindly. "The king has been, of course, watching you three, and he wishes you three to come back in one hour's time to get ready for the celebration."  
  
"That we will do," said Dia skipping back off to the picnic blanket.  
  
She immediately picked up her flowers and started weaving once more. Shortly after Arwen and Legolas joined her as Halman made his way back to the Hall.  
  
A/N: I know it may seems if they laugh a lot, but wouldn't you if you hadn't seen your friends in 130 years. Any ways, I'm right in the middle of writing and typing two stories, this and a Harry Potter one. So I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update. Please tell me how you like it. I might just make me go fast if you review, I'll be very pleased and want to please back. I'm completely open for suggestions or any thing of the sort. Thanks a bunch for reading! -HaydenOrliBabe 


	8. Getting Ready For the Celebration

Chapter 8 Getting ready for the Celebration

A/N: ok I know it really sucks and the writing is really bad, but you'll just have to bear with me. I just needed to write something to fill the gaps in between occurrences. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but hopefully the next will be better. I know it's not that long either.

By the time they had started to make their way back to the Hall, Dia had weaved four crowns of flowers. Arwen finished her one and was satisfied with that. All were filled with wild flowers of all sorts and giving off the beautifully soft scent of passion flower. As they headed off, Dia placed three of the crowns on her head, and the other on Legolas's.

Upon entering the Hall, all three went their separate ways: Legolas to his room, Arwen to her, and Dia to the King's chambers.

Upon entering the King's chambers, she saw him talking to a member of his court. The moment they saw her, their speaking ceased and the elf left.

She frowned at him and furrowed her brows. "What was that about?"

Smiling warmly, he said, "You needn't worry about that."

She shrugged and changed her frown to a smile. As she approached him, she gently removed one of the weaved crowns from her head.

"I made this for you. I thought you may like the change." He took his own crown of weaved leaves off his head and looked at it. "May I," she asked.

"Of course"

She stepped closer and placed he crown upon his head. Clapping her hands together she smiled, "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off to prepare for tonight." Before another word was spoken, she was off back to her room (Vendë Tári).

Veb was waiting in Dia's room for her.

"Oh Veb, you are do faithful to me. I do not know what u would do without you."

She laughed. "You would be where you are, but with sufficiently worse hair. "She paused. "Now your dress, it was made twenty year back; with your old measurements. Legolas had it made thinking you wouldn't be gone much longer; and your body wouldn't be much changed. But as you can see, it has; by far. There wasn't enough time to make you a new dress; so you'll have to bear with me."

The dress Veb pulled out was beautifully adorned with jewels along the seam-lines. The see-through sleeves were large and flowy. The skirt part of the dress had a long tail that flowed behind it. The bodice was the one part of the dress she didn't like the look of. It was a very tight, thick sliver material to match the deep green of the rest of the dress. But she would make do.

"Veb, it's absolutely beautiful; I just don't know if I can fit into it."

"That very thought crossed through my mind, so I had this made for you."

She pulled out a rectangular piece of cloth with lips and strings attached.

"What is it?"

"It's called a corset. It sucks you stomach in giving you a slimmer effect."

"it doesn't look the least bit comfortable."

"Well, no; so that why we are getting you all ready first."

"Okay...." Dia responded, very unsure of the strap of cloth called a corset.

Veb sat Dia down in her chair and removed from her hair the crown of flowers. "Do you want to wear this tonight?"

"Of course," Dia laughed.

It took Veb a while to do Dia's hair, but it was done magnificently. A basket weave of braids was running over the top of her head; the bottom half was down and straight.

"Now," Veb took a deep breath, "it's time for the corset." Dia groaned but stood up and walked over to her bed. "Suck in as much as you can..."

Dia inhaled deeply and sucked her stomach in as Veb started pulling at strings from the top and bottom, making it tighter and all around. "I can't breathe," she whispered out.

"Yes, I know. But that's something that becomes easier."

After she tied it off, she turned Dia around to face her. "See look and it is a very flattering thing," she said motioning to Dia's chest.

"Yes, but, I'd rather look like I've nothing there at al then have to wear this uncomfortable thing."

"I'm all too aware of that, but this is how it must go. And there is a benefit to this corset. You cannot do too much jumping around, or you'll faint. So maybe for just one night you'll act like a proper elf is supposed to instead of some urchin daughter of a man." Veb gave her a semi-reproving look.

"Oh Veb, don't even give me that. I do believe it was you that used to be encouraging me to run around as much as I could and cause trouble for Legolas without getting caught, now wasn't it?" She looked back at Veb deviously. "Besides, men aren't as bad as you make them out to be. And their children are exactly the same as I used to be. "

Veb just shook her head. "Now I'm going to put this dress on you, and if you ruin your hair, I'll just have to skin you alive Vardadiawen."


End file.
